In an LTE (Long Term Evolution)-Advanced scheme for which the 3GPP is developing standardization, “CA (Carrier Aggregation)” has been discussed.
When the CA is being performed in a mobile station UE, the mobile station UE is configured to transmit an uplink signal to a radio base station eNB by using a plurality of “Component Carriers (CCs)” having different carrier frequencies.
However, a problem was that as shown in FIG. 1, when CA is performed in a mobile station UE by using “Component Carriers (for example, CC #1 and CC #11)” in cells having a different coverage (for example, a cell #1 and a cell #11), and as shown in FIG. 2, when CA is performed in a mobile station UE by using a “Component Carrier (for example, CC #1)” in a cell #1 in which a repeater is not used, and a “Component Carrier (for example, CC #2)” in a cell #2 in which a repeater #2 is used, the reception timing of an uplink signal in the radio base station eNB varies immensely in each “Component Carrier”.